


Still A Better Love Story Than Twilight

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Khuzdul, M/M, Rule 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Gimli relates the War of The Ring and What Happened After Entirely in (Mostly) Monosyllabic Grunts. </p><p>A fic entirely in Neo-Khuzdul that puts Stephanie Meyer to shame...so long as you read through the appendices. Presented in three parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still A Better Love Story Than Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> All Khuzdul used is derived from The Dwarrow Scholar's treatise on Khuzdul interjections.

**Part I: The Fellowship of the Ring**

Yi’, yi’, yi’, yi’, yi’, yi’…

Lu’! Ârra. 

 

Yi’.

‘Ukhzul…

Lu’. Oy! Ârra!

… _rukhis._

 

Lai’! Lai’!!

Lâsh! Lai’, lâsh! La—

…?

Lû. Lû!  _Lûûû—_!

 

_—SHOSH!_

Yâk!

…Shuf.

 

Â! Â! 

LÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛûûûûûûûûû…..!!

  

Yi’.

Yi’, yi’, yi’, yi’, yi’.

Ukhzul—,

…muhim—,

_OY!!_

…‘Ârra.

 

[Kheled-zaram, Kibil-nala, Khazad-dum]

…Mohh? …Mohh?

Nâm!

*…Shugim…*

Lû. Sâbna.

—Bâh!

**End Part I.**

* * *

 

**Part II: The Two Towers**

‘Aish, ‘aish, ‘aish…

zzz...

‘Aish, ‘aish, ‘aish, ‘aish!

zzzzz….

‘Aish, ‘aish, ‘aish, ‘aish….

YI’.

Muhim… _oy._

_‘UKSHUL! Â!!_

 

Mohh!

… _Mohh?_

…MOHH—?!

?!?!?!...mohh?!?!?! 

 

Aish, aish, aish.

[Mohh?]

Khazad, khazad! Ai-oi!  Khazad ai-menu!

[…Mohh?]

Aish, aish, aish!

Barak Khazad, khazad ai-menu!

[…MOHH?]

 

…Nâm.

—â!

*…Sh-shugim?*

…mohh?

 

‘Aim! **  
**

…s—

…sa—

…s-sai—

…s-sait—?

S-sait?

Sait.

**End Part II.**

* * *

 

**Part III: The Return of the King**

Sait.

Sait?

Sait…?

Sait, sait, sait, sait?

Sait, sait, sait. Sait!

Sait?

Sait!

…

… _sait—?_

...?

…?

...

AI-OY!

 

...sait?

 

Sâbna!

Lû. ‘Aim, ‘aim.

Nâm. Lû.

Lai’—

Lû.

_…Shosh. Sait._

**End Part III.**

* * *

 

**Appendix:**

 

Kun. Kuna. Mm. Kun. Mm. Kun. Kuna. Mm, mm, mm, mmm—

Nâm. ‘aim. Kun. Kuna. Mm, mm, mm, mm! Mm! Mm! Mm! ‘Aim! Báh! ‘Aim! Bâh! Kun! Kun! Kun! MM! MM! MM! MMmmMMmmMMmmMMMMMM! Kun! Kun! KUN! KUuuuuuUUUuuuuN—

 

BÂKHZAL.

 

Khoh! Ukshul.

…Mm. Mm.

zzz.


End file.
